


真相是黑色群山中的洞穴

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 屋后面的树，有风吹过的时候声音像海一样。写一个搞姬小故事送给ta。
Kudos: 2





	真相是黑色群山中的洞穴

**Author's Note:**

> 屋后面的树，有风吹过的时候声音像海一样。写一个搞姬小故事送给ta。

你是在山坡上遇见她的，她孤身一人，头发湿淋淋的贴在头皮上，赤着脚，双唇不住打颤。你想起那些代代流传的传说，每隔一段时间，溺水的人会从土中出现，而见到他们的人则会在下一个雨夜消失。

你把她安置在山洞里，为她点燃了一小团篝火。她不敢离火太近，把自己藏在一块凹陷的岩壁下，只有半截身体被火光照亮。山洞很安全，你在采摘野果时发现了这里，干燥舒适，你常常来这里发呆，于是你的母亲总是抱怨你摘野果的手脚太慢。你不敢把她带回到家里去，潜意识告诉你，母亲不会欢迎你的新朋友。你也没有办法把她藏在屋子的哪个角落里，从前厅中每个屋子里的摆设都可以尽收眼底，你曾经抱怨过为什么没有人采取一点措施把每个屋子之间加上一点遮挡，所有人都觉得这是个蠢问题，没有这个必要。你难道想藏什么东西么，他们笑着提问，当人们面对蠢话时就会带上那种笑容。

是的，你坐在篝火边，在心里悄悄回答。你尝试过和她沟通，但对方张开的嘴里只有毫无意义的音节。你留下了一些野果，并且保证会再回来看她。

第二天你起得比平时要早，把面包藏在篮子里，跑得飞快。晨光追逐着你的后脚跟，你第一次觉得裙子是如此碍事。你在山洞门口猛地刹住脚步，你担心她走了，但是下一秒你又松了一口气，因为你看到了岩壁上跳动的火光。

她从你的手上接过面包，你给她带来各种各样的食物，她总是默默的接过来，一小口一小口的吃掉。她的冰冷的手指无意中扫过你的手掌，你看了看熊熊燃烧的火焰，往里又添了一捧柴火。你带来一些其他的东西，食物以外的东西，她开心地捧着透镜研究了很久，想要用它对准火焰，你连忙将她的手腕拉开，严肃地冲她摇头。她的皮肤依然冰冷，但是你并没有松开手。

你还给她带过衣服，浅色的连衣裙，和你身上的那件一模一样，和村庄里每一个姑娘身上的一模一样。你有点愧疚，因为你觉得她值得点什么独一无二的，但这总比她身上那件破破烂烂的玩意要好。她收下了你的衣服，但你从来没有见过她穿上。

你花越来越多的时间和她在一起，她开始能说一些简单的词汇，木头，石子还有面包。这不够，你在心里想，借助火焰用手在岩壁上投下阴影。兔子，你说，然后变换手势，一只猛禽从天而降，扎进火焰的光中。鹰，你又说。她似懂非懂的看着你，起身去摸岩壁，手指只能触摸到一片坚硬。她摇着头露出遗憾的神色，棕红色的头发早就被火焰烤干，上面流淌着融化的铜，不再像你们第一次见面时那样湿淋淋地贴在脸上。你凑过去闻了闻，是夏夜池塘的气味。

后来你坐在家中的床上，拽过自己的发尾放在鼻子下用力吸气，什么味道也没有。你摇晃着双腿，有些失望，却又为自己的发现激动不已。

很快，你教会了她认识所有山洞里的东西，她喜欢指着它们一个个的说出那些词，最后她蹲下来，认真地看着你。

星星，她说。

不，你摇头，星星在山洞外面。你想带她出去看，但是她却剧烈的挣扎了起来，你突然意识到她从未走出过山洞。

星星，她看着你的眼睛又一次重复，你不明白她想表达什么，你不知道光在你的瞳孔中跳跃如同星光。

火，她又说，然后凑过来吻了你的嘴唇。

你被她的气味包裹住了，手足无措。她伸出一只手搭在你的肩上，你才发现自己的皮肤已经发烫。你听到了自己身体里的声音，心脏擂着胸口，血液变成河流，火在你的身体里燃烧起来。你终于明白她的意思了，你重新感受到了这个词，有什么东西从阴影下走出来，你想起了那个手影游戏，那些你再熟悉不过的名词变成了灰色的阴影，而真实的世界则寓于岩壁之后。

你感到困惑，用力挣脱出那一个吻。你甚至没有看她，头也不回的跑出山洞，跑回村庄。你的母亲被你吓到了，她摸着你的头发询问一切是否正常，你低着头，盯着两条一模一样浅色裙子的下摆，两双一模一样深色带花纹的靴子，你又想起她，她穿着破破烂烂的一块布，赤着脚，独一无二。你开始嚎啕大哭，为了这个突然黯淡下来的世界，为什么会变成这样呢，石头本来只是石头，面包也只是面包，每件事情都有一个对应好的称呼，快乐，悲伤，忧心忡忡……一直是这样的，直到她出现，把一切都搅浑了，地里的盐可以变成天上的光。你的母亲还在提问，可你无法解释，你把她抛在那个黯淡的世界里了。

于是你回去了，你别无选择。她还在那里，坐在一小堆篝火前，浓密的头发披在肩膀上，她看着你，似乎早就预料到了一切。

你脱下那件浅色的裙子丢进火里，然后靠近她，试图继续那个被打断的吻。风卷进山洞里，石壁上的倒影被不断拉伸扭曲，你听到了一些其他的声音，树叶被吹动的声音。不止于此，你想，努力抓住影子后面一闪而过的另一层真实。你的头脑里有了崭新的语言。

像海浪的声音一样，你说，我们是在海上么？

她笑了，点点头。你又闻到了那股潮湿的气味，不只是从她的头发上，而是从岩石中渗透出来，而且带着咸腥的气味。你所听到的声音越来越清晰，海浪的声音，像骑着高头大马的骑士，带着不可拒绝的神态，向你一步步走来。你的脚趾触到一片冰凉，你低下头，发现地面凹陷进去的地方已经聚起了小水洼。有那么一瞬间你怀疑自己身处梦境之中，可梦境不会如此喧嚣。头顶的岩壁也开始向下渗漏海水，你们的头发被打湿，贴在脸上。未知带来的恐惧让你闭上双眼，你只能尽可能的贴近她。

你最后听到的是岩石崩解的声音，新鲜的空气灌入你的鼻腔，她从深渊中来，而现在你们将一起无所忧虑的返回那里。

END


End file.
